Madeira Queimada
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: E o meu coração fazia tum-tum-tum-tum-tum-tum-tum-tum...


**Mas eu era apenas um **_**legume insensível**_** e ela a garota que sabia **_**quase tudo**_**...**

Era tarde da noite, pelo menos eu achava que era. Eu, como sempre, perdia o sono antes de uma partida de Quadribol. Ela, como sempre, perdia o sono antes de algum teste importante. Mas não teríamos uma partida de Quadribol ou algum teste no dia que chegaria. Não tínhamos nada a não ser um passeio para Hogsmeade e ela deixara o sono de lado, se juntando ao meu lado no sofá do Salão Comunal, dando aquele sorriso meigo sem um pingo de sono, apenas calor... O calor do sorriso de Hermione, sempre tão aconchegante, sempre tão quente como o fogo da lareira em nossa frente.  
Ela adorava repetir que eu era desprovido de sentimentos, não passando de um legume insensível e muitas vezes me levava a crer que ela estava errada, mas então paro e penso: "Se Hermione disse, ela está certa, porque Hermione sabe tudo..."  
Não sabe?  
Não, Hermione, você não sabe.  
A pequena menina que precisou de ajuda para ser salva de um trasgo, a pequena menina que não consegue montar em uma vassoura, a pequena menina que não sabe como jogar xadrez de bruxo, a pequena menina do coração de ouro.  
E eu, o garoto ruivo sem nenhuma beleza demasiada para chamar a atenção. Eu consegui salvá-la do Trasgo – com a ajuda de Harry, sei montar em uma vassoura e fazer bom uso dela, como também ganhei 50 pontos pela melhor partida de xadrez de bruxo jogada em Hogwarts, mas de que me adiantava tudo aquilo, sendo que eu não passava de um legume insensível para ela?  
E naquela noite ela se aproximou de mim. Naquela noite ela se aproximou do seu amigo ruivo sem nenhuma beleza como a de um jogador famoso de Quadribol que a convidou para dançar no baile ou a de um garoto aparentemente muito inteligente que estava disposto a chamá-la para sair.

Aproximou-se de mim, o _leguminoso_ do seu amigo ruivo.  
Estava frio como quase sempre, e suas bochechas sempre coravam em noites frias, fazendo a sua pele pálida dar contraste ao avermelhado do seu rosto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque meio bagunçado e os fios castanhos caiam sobre os seus olhos amendoados. E ela sorria. Não parava de sorrir por um segundo.

— Está fazendo muito frio, Ron, porque você está descalço? — Hermione me perguntou e ambos encaramos os meus pés.

A verdade é que eu não sabia onde minhas meias estavam. Eu colocaria a culpa nos duendes, mas ela brigaria comigo outra vez, por isso me calei, dando um sorriso meio sem graça e bagunçando os meus cabelos ainda mais.

— Não sei onde as enfiei. Devo ter guardado-as em algum lugar que eu não me lembro qual é. — respondi, dando de ombros e vendo a sua cabeça balançando em sinal de negação, como se não conseguisse acreditar.  
— Eu às vezes não consigo acreditar que você exista...

Ela era assim, e eu sabia disso. Não era sua intenção, mas armava uma barreira ao redor de si. Uma barreira gelada.  
Suas mãos, sua voz, tudo era frio.  
Mas não o seu sorriso.  
O sorriso de Hermione era belo, tanto como o calor que residia nele.  
Talvez os seus lábios fossem quentes como o seu sorriso, mas aquilo era algo que eu talvez nunca descobrisse. Apenas mais alguns dos meus muitos pensamentos errados.  
Eu era _todo errado_ perto dela.

—E então? — limpei a garganta, olhando para o fogo da lareira, não o da boca dela. — Porque não conseguiu dormir? Amanhã não temos algum teste... Temos?  
— Não. — ela deu um sorriso pequeno, mas tive a impressão de que ela gostaria de ter sorrido um pouco mais. — Não temos. — e então notei os braços desnudos dela abraçando o próprio corpo, com os poucos pelos castanhos dourados de seus braços eriçados, delatando o frio. — Eu só estava... Ron, porque está tirando o suéter? Você vai...

Entreguei o monte de lã vinho para ela, sentindo o baque do vento frio daquela noite de inverno percorrendo o meu corpo até então aquecido e vendo como os olhos amendoados de Hermione se arregalavam e como a sua face era tomada pela cor fúcsia.

— Ron... Não precisa.  
— Vista Mione. — sorri um pouco, sem graça com a minha coragem.

E ela o vestiu. Não entendi o porquê do prazer tão grande que senti quando a vi trajando o meu velho suéter com um "R" dourado estampado. Aquele suéter mal cabia em mim nos tempos atuais, pois ganhara no último Natal, enquanto nela havia ficado enorme, não dando para ver as suas mãos e um pouco de seu pescoço. O coque se desfez, e o cabelo não-tão-mais-rebelde caiu em seus ombros, fazendo todo aquele mel se misturar com todo aquele vermelho fogo e se mesclar também com todo aquele branco pálido.  
Eu gostaria de ter palavras e coragem para dizer a Hermione o quanto ela estava bonita e o quanto o "R" em seu peito me dava satisfação.  
O "R" estava perto de seu coração... Será que ela tinha reparado ou era tudo coisa de minha cabeça?

— Tudo o que a sua mãe costura fica quente e confortável. — como o seu sorriso, quis dizer, mas apenas sorri e confirmei com a cabeça. — Minha mãe não sabe costurar.  
— Mas sabe arrumar sorrisos, então deve ser por isso que o seu sorriso é tão bonito.

Percebi o que falei quando ela abaixou o rosto, encarando as mangas do meu suéter, como se observasse as mãos. Eu, no entanto, mordi o lábio e desejei desaparatar para qualquer outro canto do mundo. Sentia-me um idiota perto de Hermione; um legume insensível e burro – será que ela percebia?  
Não era ela, Hermione Granger, que sabia e percebia tudo?  
Menos como voar, enfrentar um trasgo, jogar xadrez de bruxo e a perceber o quanto eu gostava dela?

— Eu usei aparelho quando era pequena. — ela começou: — Aparelho é algo de metal que deixa os dentes alinhados...  
— Ah... — exclamei, sem saber mais o que falar. — Legal.

— Hey, Ron, porque você não está dormindo? — ela me perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no sofá e piscando aqueles olhos incrivelmente castanhos para mim.

Merlin, se os oceanos fossem da cor dos olhos dela, juro que me afogaria e não ligaria. Porque legumes insensíveis não têm sentimentos e não sentiria dor ao me afundar naquela imensidão castanha...

— O nariz de Neville está entupido e ele está roncando como um dragão hibernando... — dei de ombros mais uma vez e escutei a sua risada graciosa ecoando pelo salão. — Os outros três estão com as cabeças enfiadas debaixo do travesseiro, mas eu perdi o sono... E você? Alguma das garotas também está roncando?

Eu era Ronald Weasley. Adorava ser insensível e ser cheio de erros perto de Hermione Granger. Qual culpa eu tinha se aquela era a minha sina?

— Não, não que eu tenha reparado... — mais uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios avermelhados. — Apenas perdi o sono... — e então reparei que estávamos próximos o suficiente para o cheiro de madeira queimada invadir as minhas narinas.

_Madeira_. Todo aquele castanho me lembrava madeira.  
E o fogo do sorriso dela colocava fogo na madeira.  
Aquele cheiro era delicioso e aquela era a minha definição.  
_Madeira queimada._

— Hey, Ron... — mais uma vez ela me chamou e desviei o meu olhar do fogo da lareira para encontrar o fogo do sorriso dela. — Responda-me: o que você faria se essa fosse à última noite de sua vida?  
— Perdeu o sono por medo do futuro, Mione? — perguntei, me referindo a aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado.  
— Não Ron, apenas me responda...

A ansiedade transbordava no olhar agora quente dela. O frio das barreiras parecia ter sido aquecido por todo o resto – ou quem sabe pelo meu suéter com a letra "R"? – e me deixou agoniado toda aquela situação.  
O que eu faria se aquela noite fosse à última noite de minha vida?

Gostaria de beijá-la para ter a certeza de que os seus lábios eram tão quentes como o seu sorriso e descobrir também se o gosto dela era doce como o mel ou quente como madeira queimada.

— Eu não sei. — murmurei, esticando involuntariamente o meu corpo de jogador de Quadribol não tão bom quanto o de Krum e me aproximando o suficiente dela para sentir a sua respiração morna contra o meu rosto. — Algo que envolvesse você... — hipnotizado pelo maldito olhar dela, quase não consegui pronunciar o resto: — E... O Harry?  
— E o Harry? — a voz dela foi divertida, como se não entendesse o porquê da minha frase ser uma pergunta.  
— Sim. — olhei para baixo por um momento, sem ter certeza de que a minha voz estava decidida o necessário para fazê-la acreditar. — E você? O que você faria?

E então ela roubou-me um beijo, suave e delicado, com o som do fogo crepitando ao fundo e o da neve batendo contra a janela mais ao fundo ainda. E então ela roubou-me um beijo, doce e com gosto de mel, que me transportou para um lugar distante, banhado pelos raios de Sol e que cheirava madeira queimada. E então ela roubou-me um beijo, como se fosse o último de sua vida, e como se o último ato de sua vida fosse mesmo querer beijar um legume insensível.  
Sua boca era tão quente.

— Talvez Harry não estivesse na última noite de minha vida. — murmurei contra os seus lábios efervescentes e escutei a sua risada tímida ainda em minha boca. — Talvez fossemos _só nós dois_...

E a beijei mais uma vez, sentindo o meu suéter contra a minha pele quando os braços dela circularam os meus ombros de uma forma meio desajeitada, do mesmo jeito que eu passava as mãos por sua cintura e aproximava o quanto conseguia aquele pequeno corpo quente para mim. E o "R" estava ao lado do seu coração, que fazia _tum-tum-tum-tum-tum_ várias vezes por segundo, igual ao meu.

Eu precisava pedir para mamãe costurar um suéter com a letra "H" para mim, mas teria que pedir para colocar um "G" ao lado, pois "H" servia tanto para Harry, quanto para Hermione... E o meu coração fazia _tum-tum-tum-tum-tum_ várias vezes por segundo por Hermione Granger.  
Hermione Granger, a garota dos cabelos-não-tão-mais-rebeldes-assim, que não sabia montar em uma vassoura, não sabia jogar xadrez de bruxo, não sabia derrotar um trasgo sozinha, que tinha aqueles olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso com gosto de mel e o cheiro de madeira queimada. Era ela a culpada do meu _tum-tum-tum-tum-tum_.  
E eu era apenas um legume insensível que queria agradecer a mãe de Hermione por tê-la feito usar sabe-se Merlin o que é um aparelho e tê-la deixado com os dentes mais brancos do mundo para se contrastarem com os lábios mais vermelhos do mundo e formarem o sorriso mais quente e belo do mundo.  
Mas eu era apenas um legume insensível... E ela era a garota que sabia quase tudo, menos como eu me sentia quando estava ao lado dela.  
Mas como eu poderia ser um insensível sendo que sentia tanto por ela?

— Eu amo você, Ron. — ela sussurrou devagar, quem sabe para me dar tempo de tragar aquela frase. Porém eu não precisava de nenhum segundo para ingeri-la e responde-la.  
— Eu também amo você. — aquela era a _minha certeza_.

E, no final das contas, eu não era um legume tão insensível assim...


End file.
